Twolegs to Warriors: Light and Shadow
by Emberfur28
Summary: Four Twolegs. Four warriors. All have been Chosen by StarClan to save the lake from the greatest evil it has seen since the Great Battle. Will they succeed? That's a different story. ON HIATUS - will continue later on
1. Prologue

Prologue

A silver cat sat at the edge of a rippling pool, her fur dappled with shadow under a full moon. Staring down into the black, moving water, her eyes suddenly began to glaze over…

 _Yewberry was in a grassy clearing. Her green gaze swept around the undergrowth, catching the purple petals of jasmine. As she admired the view, she heard a throat clear behind her. Whipping around, she came nose-to-nose with none other than the famed Cinderpelt. Limping forward, Cinderpelt touched noses with Yewberry, and began to speak. "I have come to give you a prophecy." Yewberry narrowed her eyes sharply. "What kind of prophecy?" she asked. "Look to the water, and salvation will come," Cinderpelt replied solemnly. "What kind of prophecy is that?" Yewberry exclaimed. "It makes no sense!" Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. "Do ANY prophecies make sense, Yewberry?" Cinderpelt purred sarcastically. "Anyway, I have told you the prophecy. Now it's time for_ _ **you**_ _to interpret it." And with that, the forest clearing around Yewberry began to swirl and disappear…_

Yewberry snapped awake with a jolt. Looking around, she saw the other medicine cats staring at her. "Yewberry, are you all right?" asked Rowanleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat. WindClan's medicine cat, Gorsepelt, heaved himself to his paws. "I received a dream," he started to say when Mottlewing, the RiverClan medicine cat, interrupted him. "I was told of a prophecy," he meowed quickly, "that says 'Look to the water, and salvation will come.' Did any of you get the meaning?" "I had the same dream," said Rowanleaf, as Yewberry meowed agreement, her pelt prickling. "Let's think over this, and share our thoughts and perhaps any further information at the Gathering, shall we?" proposed Gorsepelt. All three of the other cats mewed assent, and they started back to their camps.


	2. An Unusual Day

Prologue

A silver cat sat at the edge of a rippling pool, her fur dappled with shadow under a full moon. Staring down into the black, moving water, her eyes suddenly began to glaze over…

 _Yewberry was in a grassy clearing. Her green gaze swept around the undergrowth, catching the purple petals of jasmine. As she admired the view, she heard a throat clear behind her. Whipping around, she came nose-to-nose with none other than the famed Cinderpelt. Limping forward, Cinderpelt touched noses with Yewberry, and began to speak. "I have come to give you a prophecy." Yewberry narrowed her eyes sharply. "What kind of prophecy?" she asked. "Look to the water, and salvation will come," Cinderpelt replied solemnly. "What kind of prophecy is that?" Yewberry exclaimed. "It makes no sense!" Cinderpelt rolled her eyes. "Do ANY prophecies make sense, Yewberry?" Cinderpelt purred sarcastically. "Anyway, I have told you the prophecy. Now it's time for_ _ **you**_ _to interpret it." And with that, the forest clearing around Yewberry began to swirl and disappear…_

Yewberry snapped awake with a jolt. Looking around, she saw the other medicine cats staring at her. "Yewberry, are you all right?" asked Rowanleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat. WindClan's medicine cat, Gorsepelt, heaved himself to his paws. "I received a dream," he started to say when Mottlewing, the RiverClan medicine cat, interrupted him. "I was told of a prophecy," he meowed quickly, "that says 'Look to the water, and salvation will come.' Did any of you get the meaning?" "I had the same dream," said Rowanleaf, as Yewberry meowed agreement, her pelt prickling. "Let's think over this, and share our thoughts and perhaps any further information at the Gathering, shall we?" proposed Gorsepelt. All three of the other cats mewed assent, and they started back to their camps. 

Chapter 1

Averi Collins woke to the sound of an alarm clock. Turning over, she hit snooze and stared at the ceiling, hating the thought of school, and the trials it would bring. Between drama, schoolwork, and eating lunch alone, school was not her favorite place to be. After five minutes, she shook off her blankets and sat up, yawning hugely. She donned her school clothes and some tennis shoes, brushed out her strawberry blonde hair, and put in contacts. Green eyes sparkling, Averi dashed downstairs and out the door before her drunken foster father could wake up. Averi was an orphan, fostered only for the money. Despite the family's poverty, Averi always looked and acted perfect. Her hair was brushed and washed to a silky shine; her face was never dirty, and her fingernails were smooth and filed. From the look of her, she came from a loving, well-off family. Unfortunately, this was not the case, but Averi made sure to make the best of the situation.

The rumble of the bus jolted her out of her reminiscing. Sprinting to the bus, she climbed on just as the doors closed. The bus driver, Edith, smiled and motioned Averi to the seat just behind the driver. Averi sat down and took out a book. For the rest of the ride, she read stories of people with supernatural powers, wishing with all her heart that she could join them, in their world of freedom.

The last bell of the day clanged as Averi walked to her locker on the third floor of Arlington High School. She pulled out her math binder and placed it in her bag, the same one she had found under a "free" sign in the neighborhood next to her. She exited the building at 3:15 to begin her long walk home. Averi had only been walking for five minutes when she heard gunshots. Her eyes flew wide with shock, and she raced toward the sound, feeling some uncontrollable force moving her feet nearer to the area. Whipping the corner, she found herself in the middle of none other but a gang fight! Diving for the nearest alley, she heard bullets screaming past her ear. Peering out carefully from her hiding place, she saw the chaotic scene more clearly. There were two different sides, a red and a black. The red seemed to be winning at the moment, but on the black side there was a stunning Asian girl who was a wizard with knives. Flipping and twisting through the air, she knocked down several people twice her size. Her hair was in a high French braid to keep it out of her face, and her silver daggers gleamed as she did her acrobatics. Averi was so preoccupied watching the acrobat, though, that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

Suddenly there was a scream of "Look out!" Averi dropped to the ground just as a blade skimmed across her hair. Turning around, she saw a figure in red advancing toward her with a scimitar in hand and a furious expression on his face. Averi quickly started to scoot backward, but ran into something solid. Closing her eyes, Averi prepared to be shot, stabbed, or endure any other means of painful death. But it never came. Opening one eye, she saw that the boots behind her matched the sleek style of the acrobat she had seen earlier. The girl was protecting her! "Becca, what are you doing?" sneered the red figure. "It's me, RedSkull! Remember? I'm your ex, you can't kill me. You're too scared anyhow, you pathetic weakling!" Averi's eyes flew wide in astonishment, bracing herself for Becca to slit his throat on the spot. But she didn't. Dropping her guard, Becca dropped her knives and shook her head. "I won't do it, Vlad. I'm tired of fighting." With that, she threw her arms wide, exposing her throat and heart to Vlad. He smiled cruelly and drew back the bowstring, readying himself to shoot. Averi tried to get to her feet, but her leg buckled and she fell down again. And then Vlad released the arrow.


	3. The Only One?

Chapter 3

 **Hey, thanks for reading guys! Y'all are the best! Thanks to SilverMidnightMoon for helping me with the chapter thingy-thing, and to Snowcrystal of ThunderClan for your support! This chapter is short, so I'll make it up to you later. Anyway, I'm sure y'all just want me to get to the story already, so I will. (And yes, I know the second chapter is messed up.) Please don't forget to review! I don't mind suggestions** **J**

"NOOOOOOO!" the girl screamed. Becca rolled her eyes. Didn't the girl see that this was her destiny? Becca had caused so much pain, it was only fair that she suffer equally, if not more, so that she may feel revenged upon herself. She felt a strange sense of excitement, rather than fear, when faced with her own death. The arrow about to pierce her heart, she thought ironically, had been crafted by her own hand, when she and Vlad had been dating. She had made it for him, so that he may defend himself. Now it seemed he was using it to attack her. As the arrow neared, she said a quick prayer: _Now I lay me down to sleep/I pray the Lord my soul to keep/If I should die before I wake/I pray the Lord my soul to take._ Becca closed her eyes at the last word, as a frigid breeze swept through the alley. Opening her eyes a slit, she gasped as she took in the space. It was bathed in a clear, blue light. The arrow was suspended in front of her face, and the fighting had stopped. The only ones moving were Becca, the girl, and Vlad, who looked scared out of his wits. Glancing around, Becca saw movement in a dark corner. "Hello?" she called out tentatively. A head peeked around a barrel, and Becca saw a young African-American boy crouched behind the barrel, his eyes narrowed as he looked over the three others. "Hey, what are you doing? She told me I was the only one!" Scowling, he stalked over to the other girl, and kneeling, stared her down. She met his gaze bravely, although her green eyes flickered uncertainly. "Hey, girl, I know you from school. What're ya doin' here? You're too delicate for gang fights!" Becca wasn't paying attention. "Who told you that you were the only one?"

"I did." A soft, feminine voice sounded from the center of the alley, and a cinder colored she-cat padded out of the shadows.


	4. The Change

Chapter 4

 **Here it is….the fourth chapter! OCs appreciated for the next one!**

Vlad's POV

"What the heck?!" Vlad exclaimed. "Why is there a TALKING CAT?!" The feline regarded him with an expression that mixed amusement and scorn. "Anything is possible, dear Vlad. As your friend DeAndre has seen, you four have an important destiny to fulfill." The new boy smirked smugly over at Vlad, who grimaced in response. "In order to complete your destiny, you must trust me." The cat padded forward and up to the girl with silky red hair. "Averi, may your spirit be freed to the wind, and your loyalties to the code." With that, the cat touched noses with Averi, and she promptly collapsed on the ground, lifeless. Only the slight movement of her chest showed that she was still alive.

Averi's POV

Averi was floating. The blackness folded over her like a blanket, but there was the distinct feeling of pain. Puzzled, she attempted to pinpoint the source, but was unable. The cat's touch was like anesthesia, numbing her body from the pain. Eventually she gave up, and slipped away, far from feeling, perception, and thought.

Becca's POV

 _Something strange is happening to Averi_ , Becca realized. The girl was twitching in her sleep, or whatever it was. Distantly, DeAndre and Vlad were arguing with the cat, whose name was Cinderpelt. As she observed, Averi began to glow. Faintly, than stronger, the shine increased. Averi began to writhe frantically in the glow, crying out in agony. Suddenly, a blaze of light shot from the place Averi was. Shielding her eyes from the glare, Becca squinted to try and find Averi. Then, as quickly as it came, the glow died away, and in Averi's place was a cat.

 **Teehee! Another cliffhanger for you! OC's would be great! So far, I need warriors, queens/kits, and elders for all the Clans**


	5. Walking is Hard

Chapter 5

 **YO PEEPS I COULD USE SOME REVIEWS PLZ!**

 **I am having a brain dead week so suggestions would be fabulous. Thanks!**

A rose-gold tabby cat with green eyes and a white ringed tail stood in front of Becca. A second later, Cinderpelt appeared in front of her and touched noses before Becca could back away, murmuring "May the river's song cleanse your conscience through its hardships, and heal your shattered soul." Becca shuddered at the ominous words, and immediately felt her eyes grow heavy with sleep and numbness…

Meanwhile, Averi was still trying to figure out how to walk with four feet – er, paws. Sighing, she got up after tripping and falling on her face for about the billionth time in five minutes. Hearing Vlad snicker, she turned to glare at him, but ended up tripping and smashing her nose into the pavement AGAIN. Infuriated, she shoved herself to her paws and thwacked Vlad across the face from where he was lying on the ground less than a foot away, howling with laughter. At her brisk swat, he yelped in pain and tried to hit her back, only to find empty air where she had stood seconds before. DeAndre had scooped her up, and despite her struggles, seemed quite comfortable. "Having trouble, Vlad?" he asked, barely containing his amusement. Vlad spat a curse at him in some strange language and stalked away. "What did he say?" asked Averi. DeAndre looked down at her, confused. "I can't understand you," he said. "I guess I'll have to transform in order to be able to talk to you." Averi growled irritably. "There there," DeAndre said, patting her awkwardly, "it won't be long." Averi gave him a withering look and jumped down to see Becca, who had just finished her transformation, and was staggering around much the same as Averi. Slowly, Averi picked her way over to Becca, and carefully supported her under one shoulder.

Becca had a sleek black pelt, with dark blue eyes. Her long black tail twitched in annoyance at the fact that she needed help to simply walk. The two of them patrolled as DeAndre, and then Vlad, were changed. Averi turned to Becca and asked if Vlad spoke different languages. "Vlad is Russian," Becca replied. "I guess we were attracted to each other because we were both mocked for being different races. I am Korean," she said, "and got a lot of 'Asian eyes' and crap." Averi meowed in sympathy. "I'm sorry, Becca," Averi meowed. "You didn't deserve that." Becca shrugged. "It's all in the past. I should stop complaining." And with that, they walked over to Vlad and DeAndre, who were now changed. Vlad was swaying on his paws as a platinum white tom with piercing pale blue eyes. DeAndre seemed steadier on his paws, and was a burly brown marbled tabby with amber eyes. The four of them stared at each other, until DeAndre stepped forward. "We're going to have to change our names, so that we don't stand out." Averi nodded. "Would they be nature names?" asked Becca. "Yes," replied DeAndre. "Then I'll be Shatter," Vlad said. "I'll be Skylark," added Averi. Becca narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "I'll be Tigress," she said. DeAndre nodded approvingly. "And I'm Snake," announced DeAndre. Cinderpelt observed them, amused. "Well," she said, "I guess it's time to go." And with that, she started down the street. The newly-made cats, staring bewilderedly at each other, sprinted down the road after her. When they caught up, Tigress was panting heavily. Cinderpelt stopped at the entrance to an abandoned building. "I cannot accompany you any farther," she meowed. "Find Smolder and Ashe," she added when Tigress stared at her in shock. "They will take you where you need to go."

Snake nodded as she finished, as if he had known this whole time. Without waiting for the others, he walked into the building. Rolling his eyes impatiently as the other three caught up, he thought to himself, _The only one out of this bunch that seems worthwhile is Skylark. She looks eager to learn and smarter than the others. Tigress is too set in her ways to be any help. Shatter is just a bloodthirsty killer. I don't know why ANYONE would choose him._ He snorted sardonically as Shatter pulled up beside him. At a growl from Shatter, Snake looked at him innocently and asked "What?" Shatter shook his head and padded on past, into the unknown.


	6. Into the Darkness

Chapter 6

"Hello-o-o!" called Skylark as they walked in cautiously. A shadow darted in front of them, but there was no response.

"It's no use," Shatter snarled angrily. "Let's get out of here. Cinderpelt probably lied."

"Um, guys?" Tigress asked uncertainly. "Have you considered that maybe these cats aren't exactly the friendliest in the world? Maybe we shouldn't be hollering in their house. We won't mention names, Skylark."

"Hey!" Skylark retorted. "If we just tiptoed around, then we wouldn't get much done either."

"True," seconded Shatter. "Tigress, cut it out. Skylark isn't doing anything."

Skylark stared at Shatter in surprise, not having expected his support. "I-it's fine, Shatter. Maybe I should be quieter..." she tried to say, her voice trailing off as Shatter leaned closer to her.

"Don't argue," he breathed. "I've known Tigress longer than you. She's trying to assert her authority over you. Don't give in, but don't be overly prideful either. You're an interesting cat, Skylark. She may be intimidated by you."

Skylark tilted her head, puzzled. "But why would she be scared of me?"

"Not scared," Shatter corrected. "Intimidated. There's a difference."

Adder glared at them. "If the two of you are quite done, we should be moving on."

Shatter and Skylark jumped apart, embarrassed.

Tigress hissed suddenly at a shadow. A cat padded into the dim light, stirring up dust. Its eyes were dull and unseeing, and its head was at an odd angle, with bloodstained fur.

"Come with me," the cat said, its voice grating. "I know where you need to go."


End file.
